Always
by Volla
Summary: "Não importava mais quanto tempo tinha se passado, tudo que ela reprimiu por anos, estava de volta. Não podia simplesmente negar o que sentia. Ela amava Pansy, como nunca havia amado Rony".
1. Chapter 1

Era pouco antes da meia noite quando Hermione Granger acordou sobressaltada por um pesadelo.

- O que houve? – perguntou Ron, atordoado com o acontecimento repentino.

- Nada demais, apenas um pesadelo. Volte a dormir querido.

Ron não respondeu, vencido pelo sono já havia dormido novamente. Hermione passou os minutos seguintes, sentada ao lado do marido, com o coração apertado. Não se lembrava exatamente do sonho que tivera, mas sabia quem estava envolvida nele. E era exatamente aquilo que a angustiava. Havia anos que não pensava mais nela. Ou melhor, havia anos que sufocava a lembrança, o sentimento. Não se permitia pensar em nada que voltasse a lhe causar dor, nada que abrisse a ferida já cicatrizada em seu peito.

Quando chegou ao hospital, por volta das dez da manhã, Hermione encontrou tudo calmo demais. Abriu a porta de sua sala, repousou a xícara de café sobre a mesa e sentou-se olhando a pilha de papéis que precisavam ser preenchidos urgentemente. Aproveitaria o dia atípico para fazer aquilo de uma vez.

Trabalhou por quatro horas seguidas, sem nenhuma interrupção. Até esquecera que precisava almoçar. Recostou de volta na cadeira, o pescoço posicionado levemente para trás. Fechou os olhos e tentou relaxar o corpo dolorido.

Sentiu então, um mal-estar repentino, além de uma pequena inquietação. Acreditava que era fome e levantou-se imediatamente da cadeira, a fim de ir até a cantina. No mesmo instante, duas enfermeiras entraram em sua sala. Percebeu em si mesma uma leve irritação pelo modo como elas apareceram, porém ao ver o rosto pálido das duas, percebeu que não era hora para meras formalidades.

- Uma paciente deu entrada no hospital há pouco, gravemente ferida, mas já recebeu o primeiro atendimento. Precisa de acompanhamento – disse uma das enfermeiras, verificando a prancheta que trazia nas mãos.

- Estou indo, me deem apenas um minuto – respondeu Hermione, sentindo o estômago revirar.

Esperou as enfermeiras saírem para vasculhar a bolsa atrás de qualquer coisa que pudesse mantê-la em pé por mais alguns minutos. Encontrou um chocolate. Não esperou para comê-lo no conforto de sua sala, não se daria esse luxo quando sabia que havia alguém precisando dela. Saiu pelos corredores, mastigando o doce rapidamente.

Passou pelas alas, até encontrar a paciente. Ela estava deitada de lado, uma enfermeira retirava um enorme curativo de suas costas. Esperou uns passos atrás da mulher, avaliando a situação. Sentiu um breve arrepio quando viu o ferimento exposto. Deveria ter sido atingida em cheio por um feitiço, pois no local já não havia pele e um pedaço da carne. O curativo precisaria ser reposto de hora em hora para evitar bactérias.

- Sabe de algo sobre a paciente? – perguntou a enfermeira, terminando de colocar o curativo.

- Eu esperava que você me dissesse.

- Bem, eu não a recebi. Trarei a enfermeira Putzi para lhe auxiliar.

- Alguma providência necessária?

- Não, apenas acompanhamento. Ela parece estável.

- Não parecia tão simples, vou verificar melhor.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Esta bem. Trarei a outra enfermeira em um instante – disse, virando a paciente com cuidado.

Foi quando Hermione pode vê-la completamente que seu mundo pareceu girar. Precisou se segurar na cama ao lado para não cair. Sentiu sua respiração ficar ofegante. Seus olhos de repente estavam tão petrificados naquela mulher deitada, parecendo frágil e abatida que não conseguia formular pensamentos, era como se todos se embaralhassem, formando uma algazarra de frases e imagens.

Não podia ser. Lembrou-se do sonho na noite anterior, quase como um aviso. Conseguiu fechar os olhos por um instante. Sentia-se abalada, mas mais do que tudo, sentia-se fraca. Tornou a abrir os olhos e encarou novamente a mulher. Os cabelos negros e sujos cobriam uma parte do rosto, onde também se via uma palidez angustiante. Os ossos da maça do rosto e do maxilar estavam protuberantes.

-... Ela foi sedada, o médico que a avaliou descartou uma possível cirurgia. Ela levou apenas alguns pontos no braço esquerdo e no ombro direito. Pelo que me foi passado, só será possível uma avaliação mais específica quando ela acordar.

Hermione não havia percebido a presença da enfermeira Putzi. Pegou-se tentando encaixar algumas palavras soltas que tinha ouvido em frases coerentes. Putzi falava rápido, quase que de um modo mecânico. Percebeu então que ela tinha parado de falar e aguardava um posicionamento da médica.

- Ah, sim, vou aguardar a paciente despertar e darei um prognóstico.

- Você não parece muito bem – disse a enfermeira.

- Eu apenas não tive tempo de comer algo decente. Mas, estou bem de qualquer maneira.

- Me avise se precisar de algo.

Não teve forças para responder mais, apenas deu um aceno de cabeça para concordar. Esperou Putzi sair e foi para mais perto da paciente. Ainda não acreditava no que estava vendo. No fundo, queria acreditar que era outro pesadelo e que acordaria a qualquer momento.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione passou as duas horas seguintes se dividindo entre os outros pacientes, os problemas que apareciam a todo momento e "ela". A cada minuto de folga, ou a cada vez que precisava passar pelo corredor principal, parava por alguns minutos ao lado da mulher. Esperava pelo momento em que veria novamente seus olhos. Estava ficando cada vez mais ansiosa e também apreensiva.

Apenas quando já estava anoitecendo que foram lhe chamar. Ela tentava andar calmamente, mas se pegava dando passos rápidos e até uma breve corrida quando ninguém estava em seu caminho. Chegou ao quarto com o coração aos pulos. A cortina em volta da cama da paciente estava fechada, mas ela pode ver a silhueta de uma enfermeira e uma voz fraca, vindo de lá.

Controlou os pensamentos e sentimentos, se concentrando o máximo possível no lado profissional. Não podia se deixar levar por emoções. Não era esse seu trabalho. Respirou firme e então puxou a cortina.

A boca da paciente se abriu e seus olhos pareceram ficar maiores. Hermione jurou que pode ver um leve sorriso no canto de seus lábios. Tentando se manter controlada, puxou a lanterna clínica do bolso e avaliou os olhos da paciente. Havia manchas amareladas nas bordas, devido a uma possível má alimentação, mas nada que fosse urgente. Nos minutos seguintes, ouviu seu coração, fez perguntas, anotações, trocou o curativo para avaliação e verificou os pontos dos outros cortes. Naquele momento e apenas naquele momento, esqueceu que ela não era uma paciente comum. Tratou-a como qualquer outra pessoa. Só voltou à realidade quando seus olhos se encontraram novamente. E foi como se uma chama tivesse se acendido no peito de Hermione e trazido todo aquele turbilhão de sentimentos de volta.

- Parkinson...

- Eu preferia não estar sendo tratada por alguém como você – disse Pansy Parkinson, os olhos fechados, o rosto contorcido em dor, ou raiva. Era difícil distinguir quando se tratava dela.

- Não imaginava que voltaria a ver você um dia – respondeu a médica com um suspiro, relevando as palavras ácidas da outra.

- Tem certeza que você sabe o que está fazendo? Não pode ser outro médico? Deve haver vários por aqui.

- Não foi uma escolha. Eu certamente não escolheria isso se pudesse.

Hermione colocou a prancheta de volta no pé da cama.

- De qualquer maneira, já terminei. Volto depois quando você estiver dormindo – ela virou-se para a cortina, segurando o tecido com força – será melhor do que isso.

- Então, você se casou com o Weasbley?

Hermione virou-se novamente, a mão ainda agarrada à cortina, controlando a irritação.

- Não creio que isso seja relevante para você.

- Como você se sente sabendo que leva uma vida de merda por sua própria culpa?

Pansy esperou um instante, mas não obteve nenhuma reação por parte da médica.

O celular de Hermione tocou e ela aproveitou para sair do quarto antes de ter que ouvir mais coisas que Pansy certamente teria a dizer. Desligou ao invés de atender. Não tinha condições emocionais para lidar com qualquer coisa naquele momento. A pergunta final da outra estava ecoando em sua mente, numa frequência cada vez mais forte. Ela sabia que não importava o quanto estava mal, Pansy jamais perderia a oportunidade de fazê-la se sentir pior. Era quase um dom. Um dom destrutivo e impiedoso.


	3. Chapter 3

O telefone tocou onze vezes, até Hermione Granger desistir de contar. Com um suspiro, abaixou a cabeça sobre a mão, o cotovelo apoiado na mesa. O copo de café ainda intocado repousava na sua frente. Escutou o molho de chaves do marido tilintando e logo em seguida a porta principal sendo aberta. O relógio de ponteiros vermelhos da cozinha marcava dez horas. Tomou então um gole da bebida, gelada pelo tempo e levantou-se.

- Achei que estaria no hospital – disse um Wesley surpreso ao ver a mulher surgir da cozinha.

- Não trabalho essa noite.

- Você não parece muito bem.

Rony se aproximou da bruxa e a envolveu num abraço carinhoso. Hermione não conseguiu retribuir. Seus braços simplesmente não se erguiam do lado do corpo. De repente, sentiu-se invadida por uma sensação que vinha sufocando há anos. Afastou-se de Ron e contemplou seu semblante confuso.

- Desculpe, estou cansada. Vou dormir.

- Mione, precisamos conversar.

- Por favor, Ron. Agora não.

Hermione virou a cabeça a fim de evitar o contato visual com o marido. Rony olhou-a por um momento. Então assentiu com a cabeça e saiu da sala.


	4. Chapter 4

Era terça-feira. Hermione Granger acordou às dez e meia, fez seu café, arrumou sua bolsa, tomou um banho rápido e às onze e meia estava pronta para sair de casa para o Hospital. Ela só se deixara levantar àquela hora porque não queria ter que conversar com Ron logo de manhã. Ela esperara ele bater a porta, para então sair da cama. Sentia-se abatida e distante do marido. Sabia que ele também não estava satisfeito, mas não era hora de confrontos. Não enquanto seus pensamentos tivessem voltados para Pansy Parkinson. Não enquanto seu coração clamasse pela outra bruxa.

Quando chegou ao Hospital deparou-se com Thomas Edklin no balcão central, à sua espera. Thomas tirou os óculos e os colocou no bolso. Ele era alto e pálido, parecia mais doente do que qualquer um naquele hospital. Seus cabelos já estavam ficando grisalhos e seus olhos, tão azuis, a encaravam com certo desgosto. Ele era o médico que estava cobrindo o plantão que deveria ser dela.

- Eu estava me perguntando quando ia lhe ocorrer que eu também preciso ir para casa.

- Desculpe Thomas – disse Hermione sem muito entusiasmo – Estive com alguns problemas.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- Espero que da próxima vez, pense que não é apenas você que tem problemas.

Hermione apenas o encarou enquanto ele deixava uma pasta com o nome de Pansy Parkinson sobre o balcão, carrancudo. Thomas não esperou que ela respondesse mais apenas se virou e seguiu pelo corredor.

Ela pegou a pasta que ele deixara no balcão e se dirigiu à sua sala. Depois de deixar tudo em ordem no local, voltou a sair. Deu um suspiro assim que chegou ao seu destino e abriu a porta. Pansy havia sido encaminhada para um quarto novo, coincidentemente mais perto de seu escritório. Ela entrou e depois de fechar a porta atrás de si e foi até a cama.

- Hmm – resmungou Pansy adormecida.

Hermione não evitou um leve sorriso. Lembrou-se de todas as vezes que tinha passado noites em claro, apesar a observando dormir. Não importava mais quanto tempo tinha se passado, tudo que ela reprimiu por anos, estava de volta. Não podia simplesmente negar o que sentia. Ela amava Pansy, como nunca havia amado Rony.

Todo aquele tempo Hermione preferiu acreditar que tudo que passou ao lado dela tinha sido um sonho demente. Algo ilusório e absolutamente errado.

Ela havia ferido Pansy e a si mesma. Isso ninguém precisava lhe dizer. Tirou a mão do bolso e colocou sobre o rosto da paciente. Sentiu o frio habitual daquela pele sobre o seu próprio calor. Sempre tinha sido daquele jeito. O quente e o frio entrelaçados, formando uma explosão única e inexplicável. Com tantos pensamentos e lembranças se atrapalhando em sua mente, Hermione fechou os olhos. Sentia-se esgotada.

- Você pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?

Hermione arregalou os olhos e rapidamente retirou a mão do rosto de Pansy.

- Eu... Eu só queria ver como você estava.

Pansy a contemplou calada. Apenas observou enquanto a outra se dirigia rapidamente à porta.

- Um dia você vai precisar parar de fugir.

Foi tudo que Hermione ouviu antes de sair e deixar a porta bater.


	5. Chapter 5

Pansy Parkinson sentiu um cheiro forte de álcool e anti-séptico. Abriu os olhos devagar. Sentia o pulso queimar como se tivessem com um isqueiro o queimando diretamente. Não sabia há quanto tempo estava naquele lugar, mascada vez que acordava, se sentia pior. Sua boca estava seca e a garganta doía pela falta de líquidos. Ouvia vozes ao longe, porém não sabia distinguir o que diziam. Ainda estava se adaptando a luz forte, tentou focalizar algo, mas ainda via pontos brilhantes embaçando sua visão.

Ela ainda não conseguia se lembrar exatamente como tinha sobrevivido. Mas, a todo o momento fragmentos de sua memória voltavam como flashbacks e, ela apenas podia ir os juntando como pedaços de um quebra cabeça. Então, mal teve tempo de ver o que estava acontecendo e de repente viu uma enfermeira velha entrar no quarto e debruçar-se sobre ela.

- Pode me ouvir?

- Obviamente, não estou surda. E não precisa chegar tão perto assim.

- A Dra. Granger me informou sobre seu temperamento. Sou a enfermeira Thompson. Precisa de algo? – respondeu sem se importar com o mau humor de Pansy.

- Quero vê-la.

A enfermeira a encarou confusa.

- Quero ver a Granger, agora.

- Você já tomou café da manhã? – perguntou Thompson.

- Eu não quero a droga de café da manhã nenhum, entende? Eu quero...

- Obrigada Thompson, pode deixar, eu cuido dela agora – disse Hermione surgindo de trás da enfermeira.

- Certo. Caso precise, pode me chamar.

A enfermeira deixou o quarto, ao mesmo tempo em que Pansy tentava se erguer.

- Por favor, Parkinson – ela fez um gesto com a mão – pare.

Por um momento as duas se entreolharam. Hermione lhe pareceu preocupada e cansada, como se não dormisse há dias.

- Você está horrível.

Hermione sorriu.

- Você também – ela disse, pegando uma cadeira no canto do quarto e a colocando na frente da cama – Acho que está mais do que na hora de conversarmos calmamente.

- Você me esperou quase morrer para tomar essa decisão?

- Eu não sabia onde você estava.

- Você sempre soube onde eu estava. Sabe também que não estamos mais seguros.

Hermione fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça.

- Então é verdade?

- Ele está voltando Granger. Parece meio idiota repetir isso, quando eu já havia claramente implorado para você ir embora.

- Eu não podia – responde Hermione, com a voz fraca.

- Não, você precisava ficar e casar com aquele idiota do Weasley e fingir que tudo ia ficar bem. Você e sua estúpida idéia de família feliz.

- Quanto tempo?

- Eu não sei. Você ainda não percebeu que eu sai?

Hermione hesitou um instante, não sabendo direito como colocar as palavras.

- Por quê? – perguntou, temendo a resposta.

- Por você. Porque você é tudo que me importa nessa maldita vida.

- Eu nunca vou saber se posso confiar em você.

- Errado. Você nunca vai saber se pode confiar em si mesma.

Pansy ergueu a mão e colocou sobre a mão de Hermione que repousava ao seu lado na cama.

- Acho que você não está sacando muito bem o que vai acontecer. Você e seus amiguinhos não vão sobreviver se viverem achando que essa vidinha de merda que levam é continuação de Hogwarts.

- Pansy...

- Não Hermione. Você precisa entender aonde eu quero chegar.

- Não posso simplesmente abandonar tudo.

- Você já perdeu a chance. Mesmo se quisesse não daria tempo.


End file.
